


Function: Higher Education

by nerdgirlwalking



Series: Function [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: College kids annoy Shaw, F/F, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgirlwalking/pseuds/nerdgirlwalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new number pops up with no discernable reason for being a number. Meanwhile Shaw is trying to figure out just what is going on with her and Root in the aftermath of their last mission together. Root of course is as helpful as she normally is which is to say she’s annoying the crap out of Shaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Function: Higher Education

**Author's Note:**

> So, as my first attempt at writing Shoot seemed to go over okay I decided to give a mission with more of Team Machine involved a try. (Also a certain group conversation in the following fic popped into my brain the other day and I had to write it, hopefully you guys will get a kick out of it when you get there too!) From the tag you can see that this one follows Date Night. So again for timeline purposes it's sometime in early season four before Shaw's cover gets blown. I hope I managed to do the team justice with this one. Thanks in advance for reading!

 

 

 

 

“We have a new number, Dr. Caroline Lewis, thirty-three, a professor of humanities at ESU,” Harold Finch gravely informed his associate.

 

Sameen Shaw groaned at that news. She had just arrived home from a shift at her fresh hell of a day job. Most days she’d welcome the chance to go and shoot someone but frankly she was at her people limit for the millennium and she desperately wanted a burger and a beer right now. A fieldtrip to a college campus did not sound like burger and beer time to her, well not good ones. “Finch you’re a professor why can’t you watch the number?”

 

“We are not employed by the same university Ms. Shaw. And I can’t very well sign up for undergraduate level humanities classes with my background. Especially not one focused on popular culture.”

 

“Book snob.”

 

Finch exhaled loudly into the phone, “Just meet Mr. Reese at Thompson Hall room 237 at 6:45 please.”

 

Shaw glanced at the clock on her microwave, 5:55. “That gives me less than an hour to get across town.”

 

“You should probably hurry then. I speak from personal experience when I say it wouldn’t do for you to be late on your first day.”

 

The traffic gods were kind or evil bastards depending on how you looked at it and Shaw arrived with a couple minutes to spare. John Reese was already waiting outside of the designated classroom for her. He stood out like a sore thumb amongst the few students making their way between rooms in his signature dark suit. At least Shaw had had the sense to change into a hoodie and jeans, black of course, but still semi-normal comparatively. When he noticed her coming towards him, Reese stood up from his position leaning against the hallway wall.

 

“Any idea why this calls for both of us to suffer?” She began in lieu of a greeting.

 

“No clue.”

 

Great, just great. “Did Finch tell you anything useful?”

 

He kept his voice low, “New number is a professor and to meet you here at 6:45.”

 

“So no,” Shaw groaned. She was tired. She was hungry. She was not in the mood for a mystery. To shoot someone, sure, always up for that, but not some damn Scooby Doo bullshit.

 

“I don’t know why he couldn’t take this one. Book worm professor seems more his thing.”

 

Shaw grinned and slapped him on the shoulder, “That’s what I said.”

 

“But if he thinks the job needs the both of us,” Reese started walking towards room 237.

 

Shaw followed him. “Ugh don’t start being reasonable. It annoys me when you’re reasonable.”

 

Reese stopped in the middle of the hallway to frown at her, “It annoys you when I breathe too loudly.”

 

“True.” Shaw squared her shoulders and walked over to the classroom door. “Sooner in, sooner done.” She pulled on the handle, “Let’s get this over with.”

 

A kid in a tattered beanie, who looked like he had barely begun shaving, looked up when they entered, “The AA meeting is on the third floor.”

 

“We’re here for the class jacka…”

 

“Thank you, but we’re here for the class.” Reese cut her off. The kid shrugged and turned back around in his seat to speak to the girl in the desk next to him.

 

“I hate teenagers,” Shaw grumbled as she and Reese settled into a pair of empty desks. “I hated them when I was one and I hate them more now.”

 

Reese ran a palm down the lapel of his jacket, “Maybe I should have changed.”

 

“Ya think?” Shaw rolled her eyes at him, “I’m surprised no one has yelled narc at us yet.”

 

Ten minutes later their number walked into the room. On the surface there was nothing remarkable about Caroline Lewis: Caucasian, with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes hidden behind a pair of thick framed glasses. She was a little taller than average with a frame that was carrying about twenty pounds more than it should. She was wearing dark colored jeans with a green button down and a black blazer, one of the idiots from Shaw’s day job would call it snappy casual. Lewis smiled brightly at the assembled group of students. It was a kind smile, and the first stand out thing about the woman.

 

“Good evening. I’m Dr. Lewis and this is Humanities 201, and I’m assuming most of you are here to fill the sophomore interdisciplinary cultural requirement for your degrees.” Shaw noticed many of the kids in the room nod as to the validity of that statement. “Which also means most of you are non-majors, I promise to make this as painless as possible.”

 

She separated a thick pile of bound papers into two stacks and handed them to students sitting on either side of the room, “Take one and pass it back and over till they meet in the middle.” Shaw glanced at the paper as the stack reached her. A syllabus. She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She couldn’t believe she was doing this.

 

“Do we honestly have to take the freaking class to keep an eye on this woman?” Shaw complained an hour and a half later as she and Reese settled at a table near the back of the Student Union. After Dr. Lewis’s brief introduction, they had gone over the course syllabus and a general overview of the reading they were assigned for the next class, and were dismissed.

 

“Not a literature fan?”

 

“I was premed with a focus on organic chemistry,” Shaw replied. “I fulfilled my gen-ed requirements and then stayed as far away from the humanities buildings as the campus layout would allow. I prefer learning things that are useful.”

 

“Some of this stuff we’re supposed to read has been around for centuries.” Reese shrugged, “Must be some use to it.”

 

“Maybe our number owes someone textbook money.” Shaw took a long pull from the straw in her cup of soda. Their number was a few tables over having a late dinner with another professor. They had taken the opportunity to grab some dinner of their own while they watched her. Shaw ran her finger down the list of books in the syllabus they had received earlier. “The reading for this one class is going to cost an arm and a leg. Finch has The Machine ever looked into the textbook market? That’s a real racket.”

 

“Textbook prices are rather extreme these days, I agree,” Finch answered. “Worry not, however, Ms. Shaw we have it covered.”

 

“Hey, Kids.” Shaw’s head snapped to the left to see Root now standing beside their table. It was the first time she had laid eyes on her in a couple weeks. In distressed jeans and a bright red ESU polo shirt Root easily blended in to the crowd of nerds. And she had those glasses on again. Shaw licked her lips…at her slice of pizza. Because she was starving, for pizza, not anything else. She took a huge bite of said pizza just to prove that point.

 

“Taking a study break?” Root opened the flap of the black leather messenger bag she had slung across her chest.

 

“Root,” Reese nodded to her. Shaw grunted around her mouthful of melted cheese.

 

“I come bearing gifts.” She held out a pair of small, flat, gray boxes towards them. Shaw took hers without a second thought. Though she made no move to open it yet, focus still primarily on her late dinner. Reese hesitated however, his first instinct to be wary of Root’s motives even after all these months.

 

“Ms. Groves has a solution to your textbook costs,” Finch chimed in reminding them all that the communication channel was still open.

 

Understanding that Finch was aware of whatever it was Root was offering, Reese finally took the box from her, “What no bow?”

 

Root tilted her head and smiled sweetly at him, “I promise the contents are shiny enough to distract even a gorilla like you.”

 

Reese and Shaw shared a look before simultaneously opening the lids. “A tablet?” Shaw looked up at Root.

 

“I know Harold loves the musty aroma of old books but it was far easier and cheaper to gather all your materials for class this way.” Root shrugged her shoulders, “Besides an old, dog eared copy of _Mythology_ doesn’t have a built in camera function.”

 

“Only savages dog ear books, Ms. Groves.”

 

Shaw got the feeling that Finch was about to go on a rant about the proper care and feeding of his precious first editions. Yeah let’s cut that off at the knees, “What’s with the geek gear, Root?”

 

“Tracy Camp,” She sketched out a little bow, “Your friendly neighborhood IT specialist. I’ll take a look at the faculty while you two check out the students.”                                                                                               

 

“But we’re only in one of her classes.”

 

“It’s the only one she’s teaching this semester.” Finch cut in, “She’s has about ten students she serves as faculty advisor for and is pulling together research for a grant the rest of the time.”

 

“I’ve got a worm in the campus system already skimming the advisees registered devices for information,” Root told them as she took the seat beside Shaw. “If they mention hurting Dr. Lewis I’ll know about it.”

 

“Great so we can get this wrapped up before I have to do any actual homework?”

 

“I certainly hope so Ms. Shaw but who knows how long this will take. I’d suggest you do the required reading for Thursday just in case.”

 

Shaw groaned, “But like three classes tops right? There’s no way this takes that long, right?”

 

“There’s a group project listed in the syllabus,” Reese scowled in distaste. “I hate group work.” Shaw and Root shared a side-eyed glance at that. “I hate group work where I don’t get to shoot people,” Reese amended.

 

Shaw raised her cup of soda in salute, “Same.”

 

Root nodded to Dr. Lewis’ table, “Looks like dinner’s wrapping up.” Lewis was standing next to her table and gathering the remains of her meal to take to the trash cans.

 

“I’ll follow her home,” Reese stood from the table.

 

Root began to dig around in her messenger bag again. “Excellent Shaw can be my break in buddy,” She held up an enormous key ring. “I’m going to check out her office.” Reese nodded and made his way between the tables and towards the door their number was just about to step out of.

 

Shaw loudly slurped the last dregs of soda from her cup. “Not much fun if you already have the keys.”

 

“I’m sure we can make our own fun, Sweetie.”

 

Shaw rolled her eyes yet she stood up when Root did. She gathered her trash as well as Reese’s grumbling the entire time. Root watched her with a stupid, soft look in her eyes, which only made Shaw grumble more. “Do I look like a damn maid?”

 

“Not at all, but I’m sure I can find a uniform in your size,” Root tapped a finger against her chin in thought, “Something lacy.” She waggled her eyebrows at her.

 

“That was lame even for you.” Trash disposed of; Shaw started walking towards the opposite side of the Student Union. The building with Lewis’ office was about half a block west of their current position.

 

Root fell into step beside her, “Sorry, Sam, I’m a little jet lagged.”

 

At that Shaw slowed her pace somewhat. “I can check the office on my own.” She held her hand out for the keys.

 

“No need to get crazy. I’m not that tired.” The bags Shaw noticed under her eyes would seem to imply otherwise but she kept that thought to herself. Damn Machine was clearly pushing Root too hard again. “And besides I’ll need to work on her computer for a bit.”

 

“Hey, I can do all that nerd crap too.”

 

Root smiled down at her, stupid heeled boots making her tower over Shaw like a damn amazon. “I’m sure you can, Sweetie. But you don’t need to. I’ve got this.”

 

“When we get done with the office you need to go crash somewhere for at least six hours.”

 

Root’s smile grew, “Doctor Shaw’s orders?”

 

Shaw shook her head. You try to look out for the woman and she makes fun of you for it. “Whatever,” She pulled open the door to the humanities building and waved Root through.

 

Root stopped just inside the door and placed her hand on Shaw’s arm, “Thank you, Sameen.”

 

“You want to thank me get some sleep.” Shaw yanked her arm away and stomped towards the stairs. She didn’t have to look back to know Root was right behind her. They made their way to the third floor in silence.

 

Root stepped into the office first. Shaw followed closing the door behind them. She watched as Root set her bag down in one of the two chairs on the near side of the desk. She opened it, reached in and pulled out a smaller bag which she tossed to Shaw. “Find a place to plant our eyes?”

 

Shaw caught the bag easily and nodded. She reached into the bag and pulled out one of several micro cameras. Roughly the size of a thumb tack and motion activated it would give them, as Root said, an eye in the room.

 

Root walked around to the opposite side of the desk. “Docking station is empty. She must have taken her laptop home with her.”

 

“Can’t you just remote access it?” Shaw glanced around the room for a good location to place the camera.

 

Root shook her head, “Tried that already. She’s actually very smart about her security protocols.” She moved to check out the contents of Professor Lewis’ desk. She wrinkled her brow in thought as she searched one of the drawers, “Impressively so for someone whose area of expertise isn’t computer science.”

 

“Could that have something to do with why her number came up?” Shaw mumbled. It sounded like she was trying to speak around a bunch of marbles.

 

Root grinned. Leave it to Sameen to find a snack whenever and wherever possible. She looked up from the desk drawer she had been rifling through, “What are you eating now?”

 

Shaw pointed towards a crystal container on the corner of the desk. Ooo taffy. “You have a candy dish on your desk, and I assume it’s there for people to actually eat not just for looks.” She tossed a pile of wax paper slips into the trash can.

 

Root smiled and snagged one of the brightly hued confections for herself. “I don’t think that is an open invitation to take a handful though.”

 

Shaw shrugged her shoulders and kept chewing. “Who’s going to know?”

 

“True,” Root pocketed another piece of candy for later.

 

“So why are you here?” Shaw asked as she set to work attaching the tiny camera in her hand to the underside of a framed corkboard on the wall just behind the desk. She crouched down a bit to check its field of view. Even with Lewis sitting behind the desk it should get a clear shot of anyone sitting or standing on the opposite side of it. Perfect.

 

“Hello, breaking into our number’s office, Sam. Have you hit your head recently? If the big lug hasn’t been watching out for you…” Root’s chest puffed out as she worked up a bit of indignant steam.

 

“My head’s fine.” She noticed that Root’s posture relaxed slightly. Shaw got the distinct feeling that she had just saved John from a tasing.

 

“I meant why are you working this number? The Machine has had you on a bunch of cloak and dagger stuff lately.” Root hadn’t been around much since their little dinner date. Not that Shaw minded that absence per se. It was actually great not having to have to deal with Root’s nagging over Shaw kind of sort of making out with her in a hallway and then telling a number in her own Shaw way that she was interested in Root. Yeah, she really didn’t want to have to go into all that. Even if the subway station had felt a bit boring lately without regular visits from the perky psycho.

 

“Why Sameen, it almost sounds like you missed me.” Root disappeared from sight as she knelt down underneath the desk.

 

“No,” Shaw had been just fine without Root around. Just fine. Actually, Bear had been the one who missed her, the sap. “This seems like a pretty easy case.”

 

Root’s head popped back into view, “Really? Why has her number come up then?”

 

“I don’t know. But how often do we know right away?” Finished with her task Shaw propped her hip against the corner of the desk, “All I’m saying is it looks like this job is a small one.”

 

“She wanted me here,” Root replied and then ducked back down to finish planting a bug so they could listen in on the office. “Which means there’s more than meets the eye to our Professor Lewis. Trust her you need me with you on this one.”

 

“What could a book worm like Lewis have possibly gotten herself into that would require me and John, and you?”

 

Root stood up and wiped her hands on her thighs, “That’s the fun part, Shaw. Figuring it all out.”

 

“I was never a fan of riddles.”

 

“Funny,” Root smirked as she brushed past Shaw on her way out of the office. Shaw was sure she stepped in close enough that their thighs would brush on purpose, the office wasn’t that small. “You’re my favorite one.”

 

Shaw pulled open the door to Thompson room 237 again on the following Thursday evening. So far after two days of watching Caroline Lewis they were no closer to determining why her number had come up. She had no outstanding debts, lived alone and had no family to speak of. Root had dipped into the University’s Human Resources’ files and had only found a series of glowing annual reviews.

 

Shaw’s eyes narrowed. Some idiot with a Justin Bieber haircut was in her seat. She pursed her lips. Globally it wasn’t a big deal there were plenty of other desks. But the girl in the desk next to Shaw’s former one seemed decidedly uncomfortable with the idiot’s attention. “Damn, Finch encouraging my non-existent better nature,” She swore under her breath.

 

Shaw stepped forward and slammed her palm down on the desktop, “That’s my seat.”

 

“The Prof didn’t assign seats.”

 

“No, but I did. And that one is mine,” Shaw glared down at the kid.

 

He looked back and forth between Shaw and the girl a few times before standing with a huff, “No need to get pissy about it.” He hip checked her as he stepped away from the desk and turned to go find another seat.

 

Reese came up behind Shaw and grabbed her elbow before she could swing on the idiot. “Not worth blowing our cover,” He grumbled into her ear.

 

“Fine,” She huffed pulling her arm away. She looked him over as he took his seat. Leather jacket and a wine-colored button down with a pair of gray slacks, still not your typical college wear but an improvement over his suit from the first night.

 

He looked up at her, “Did you do the reading?”

 

“Yeah,” She replied settling into her seat.

 

“Can I see your notes?”

 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, “It’s the second class and you’re already slacking off?”

 

“Come on Shaw. I was busy.”

 

“No, I was busy,” She hissed. “I worked an eight hour shift today when we ran a special on buy one get one free self-tanners. Do you know the type of women who come in on buy one get one free self-tanner day?” Reese opened his mouth to reply but the murderous look Shaw gave him forced him to snap his jaw shut with an audible click. “It was an orange tinted hell and I still managed to do the reading.”

 

“So that’s a no?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Class was quiet that night. Shaw, having time off from work the following day had taken the night watch on Lewis’ home. That proved unremarkable as well.

 

Her weekend perked up just a bit when Finch called her the next morning telling her that another number had come up and that since Reese was on watch with Lewis that it would fall to her to handle it. It ended up being pretty standard fare. A low level dealer got the brilliant idea to short his suppliers. Nothing overly complex to resolve but it did give Shaw the chance to kneecap a couple of idiots before handing them over to Fusco.

 

Now she was on her way to relieve Reese of stakeout duty. She shook her foot trying to dislodge a bit of trash that clung to the bottom of it. “Stupid people can’t be bothered to pick up after themselves,” She grumbled.

 

Shaw’s eyes widened when she turned the corner to see a black and white parked in front of Lewis’ home. “What the?” She glanced around for Reese. She finally saw him sitting in a parked car a little further down the block than where they had been parking while on stakeout. She quickly made her way over to him. When she was within ten feet of the vehicle she realized that he wasn’t alone in the car. She picked up her pace.

 

“Hey, Sweetie,” Root smiled at her from the back seat, when she slid into the passenger side.

 

Shaw jutted her chin towards the police car down the block, “What’s with the cops?”

 

Reese clenched his jaw, “Dr. Lewis’ house was broken into.”

 

“Crap.”

 

“Root did it,” He replied. She in turn kicked the back of his seat.

 

Shaw spun in the seat to glare back at the woman, “And you were stupid enough to attract attention?”

 

“I was looking for her laptop or any other computer she might have,” Root shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, “And I wanted to see how she’d react.”

 

“Looks like calling the cops on your crazy ass like a normal human being.”

 

“Exactly,” Root smiled. “She’s clearly not afraid of the police. So we can probably mark secret criminal life off the list of reasons for her number to come in.” She leaned forward and plucked a leaf out of Shaw’s hair. She twirled it between her fingers as she sat back in the seat, “And don’t worry she didn’t see me, ass or otherwise.”

 

Reese and Shaw glanced at each other. “That sort of makes sense.”

 

“See, Shaw, Lurch gets it. No need to be grumpy.”

 

Reese rolled his eyes, “Lurch is leaving.” He opened the driver’s side door and stepped out. When he closed the door he leaned in the open window, “I’ll relieve you in the morning, Shaw.”

 

“Bring doughnuts,” She ordered in reply.

 

Root opened the backdoor and got out of the car as well. For a brief shining moment Shaw thought she’d be left alone to watch their number in blissful silence. And then Root slipped into the driver’s seat, which she then had the audacity to bounce in. “Girls’ night!”

 

Shaw held up a finger, “No.”

 

Root reached back between the seats and lifted up a black backpack, “I brought snacks.”

 

Shaw wasn’t going to break that easily. But then her stomach growled as if sensing the food. She kept her eyes on Lewis’ place but asked, “What kind of snacks?”

 

Root unzipped the bag and began to rummage around in it, “Let’s see. Chips, two packages of those salt and vinegar ones you like, one package of nacho flavored, and a bag those weird onion crisps. Jerky, spicy and teriyaki flavored,” Root glanced up at her, “You like jerky right?” She beamed at Shaw’s nod. “Two packages of cupcakes. A pack of twizzlers, those are more for me, but of course I’ll share if you want any. Oh and three chocolate bars.”

 

Shaw’s eyes had steadily widened as Root had named more and more snack foods. She turned in her seat to face Root. “Did you mug a couple of pot heads?”

 

“They were refilling the vending machines next to the IT office.” Root played with the zipper on the bag. “The guy left the cart to go to the bathroom.”

 

“And so you helped yourself to the cart?”

 

“If he was worried about shrinkage he wouldn’t have left everything hanging out in the hallway.”

 

Shaw groaned and leaned back against the passenger door, “Only you could make robbing the vending machine guy sound sexual.”

 

“I can make anything sound sexual. It’s my superpower,” Root quipped.

 

“I’m not even touching that one,” Shaw held up her hands as if she could physically stave off the innuendo. “Toss me a bag of chips.” A bag of salt and vinegars promptly smacked her in the face. “That little move better not have smashed these,” She growled.

 

“Why, would you take me to the backseat for a spanking if it did?” Root smirked as she pulled open the package of twizzlers.

 

Shaw crunched loudly on her snack, “Did you find anything useful in the house?”

 

“No,” Root twirled one of the strands of red licorice between her fingers before taking a big bite out of it, “She must carry the laptop with her everywhere and she doesn’t have another computer.”

 

“The horror,” Shaw mumbled though a mouthful of chips.

 

Root nodded her agreement as if that comment were completely serious. “There were a few flash drives in the desk in her study, but I didn’t bring anything with me that could read them.”

 

Shaw tisked, “Fail.”

 

Root’s right eye twitched minutely. Anyone other than Shaw might have missed it. She grinned at being able to annoy Root for once. Root for her part quickly adjusted her position so that she was now looking out the windshield at Lewis’ house instead of facing Shaw’s seat. Shaw’s grin turned into a full blown smile, point Team Shaw!

 

Root violently gnawed on another piece of candy, “She was supposed to be at the gym. I assumed the laptop would be there or she’d have another computer like a normal person.”

 

“That’s funny, you implying that someone’s abnormal,” Shaw taunted her. “And what’s that line about assumptions and asses?”

 

“You seem to be fixated on my ass tonight,” Root fired back without looking at her. “You keep mentioning it.”

 

At that moment Shaw’s mouth chose to turn on the rest of her, “It’s a nice ass.” Shockingly, Root didn’t lunge at that elephant-sized opening. Perhaps she was too taken aback that Shaw had genuinely complemented her, because Shaw had meant what she said, even if she hadn’t meant to say it. It was no big reveal that she thought Root was hot. Or maybe she expected some snarky follow up. Whatever the reason she kept her eyes forward, though her lips quirked up in a small smile. Shaw looked away.

 

What was she doing? When Root smiled at or because of her she felt…light. Of course the woman typically would open her mouth two seconds later and ruin it but still. The fact that she could make Shaw feel anything of the sort must mean something. Angry was easy for her, lots of people made Shaw angry, Root was no exception. Annoyance was an offshoot of angry. Again Root brought that out in spades. Shaw supposed she could feel a type of concern. She absolutely did not want any harm to come to John or Harold. Root made that list too. Getting turned on was as much physiological as psychological, more than a few people had done it for Shaw in the past and Root clearly elicited that response. But light, whatever that meant, seemed to belong just to Root.

 

She snuck a glance over at the other woman. Root was sitting there smiling to herself. She stared out into space but she didn’t have the dazed look she often had when the Machine was speaking to her. She was fully present here with Shaw. Seemingly content to just sit with her in a comfortable silence.

 

In thanks for that miracle, Shaw didn’t even comment when she started bouncing in her seat again.

 

A few days later Shaw was once again seated at her desk in room 237. They remained clueless as to why Dr. Lewis was tagged by the Machine. Shaw glanced over at the woman as she fumbled with a set of long cables to the classroom’s built in projection system. It seemed tonight was going to be class movie night. She eyed the gunmetal gray laptop resting on the desk just to the left of where the professor was working. They needed to get that into Root’s hands somehow if they were going to break this case open.

 

Movement at the door caused her eyes to stray from their target. Her desk thief from the other day came strolling in carrying a large plastic cup. Shaw’s lips stretched into a devious grin. Yes, this would do nicely.

 

A split second before he passed in front of her seat, Shaw shot her leg out pushing the desk in front of hers just a tiny bit into the aisle. The kid’s right foot got tangled with the legs of the desk and he toppled forward. The cup in his hand sailed through the air spilling its contents all over the professor’s desk and everything on it. Including of course her laptop. The kid landed on his face with a pronounced smack.

 

Shaw sat back in her seat with a satisfied little smirk as her fellow students scrambled to help her target up. “Nice,” Reese whispered into her ear.

 

When they got the kid on his feet he wobbled a bit. Blood dotted the front of his t-shirt from his bleeding nose. Looked like his bottom lip was split as well, he must have bitten through it on impact. Oops may have put him down a little too hard. Shaw internally shrugged. What’s a broken nose when saving a life? The kid would probably get some good karma out of it.

 

Dr. Lewis wiped at the now soaked laptop with her bare hand, sending a small wave of ruby liquid pouring over the corner of the desk. She looked up at the kid with wide eyes, “Can someone walk with Marco over to health services?” Two of their classmates came forward and took the kid by each arm and led him stumbling from the classroom. Once he was on his way she turned back to stare at her laptop in dismay. “Well looks like we won’t be going over the video clips I had prepared for tonight’s class.” She pinched the bridge of her nose under her glasses, “Maybe our friends in IT can work some magic.”

 

Shaw’s grin widened. She knew exactly who was covering the evening shift in that office. One laptop for Root to play with acquired. This job was really too easy sometimes.

 

“Okay new class rule. You want to bring in a drink you do it in a bottle, with a lid, and we always remember to tie our shoes.” The class laughed. “If anyone has any tissues I’d appreciate it if you could leave them on a dry portion of the desk so I can try to clean up this mess a bit. I’m going to step into the hallway to make a quick call for an IT miracle. You guys start on the next chapter in the reading. We’ll open up discussion when I get back.”

 

Twenty minutes later they were discussing the concept of the hero’s journey when Root strolled into the room. She was in another ESU polo. Shaw wondered if she had stolen them from someone or if she had been given them by her temporary employers. Either way preppy nerd was a good look for Root. She cocked her head to the side. This shirt looked a bit tighter than the last. Root caught her staring and winked at Shaw as she passed her desk. “Professor Lewis you called about a damaged laptop?”

 

“Yes, there was an incident with a gallon sized cup of soda.”

 

“Oh dear,” Root frowned. She poked at the keyboard. Her finger came back sticky. She frowned and wiped her hand on her jeans. “I take it you already mopped up as much of the liquid as you could?”

 

“Yeah, Eric,” Lewis pointed over her shoulder at an especially thick necked young man in the back of the room, “Sacrificed his hoodie for the cause.” The arm of the garment in question hung out of the waste basket like a soggy snake. Lewis handed her a bright yellow sticky note. “My passwords.”

 

“You’re assuming I can even get this to turn on to even be in need of those,” Root cocked an eyebrow, at the woman’s seeming confidence in her ability to repair the damage.

 

“I’ve known a few computer nerds in my day,” The professor smiled. “I have faith.”

 

Root picked up the laptop and a small stream of red soda dribbled to the floor. “Maybe you can dig up a rabbit’s foot or two just in case.” She held the device at arm’s length out in front of her as she made her way from the classroom.

 

Reese leaned across the aisle towards Shaw, “Someone’s going to be in trouble.”

 

“Please, Root will have what we need in no time now. She’ll be thanking me with some inappropriate innuendo before the end of class.”

 

The end of class came and went without any word from Root. Shaw and Reese watched Dr. Lewis settle at her usual after class table in the food court. Shaw pulled a pen from her pocket and began working on filling out a worksheet they had been given at the end of class.

 

Reese watched her in disbelief, “Are you actually doing the homework?”

 

Shaw pointed the pen at him, “If I do it now I don’t have to worry about it later.”

 

“What happened to Root will have the info we need in no time?”

 

She didn’t look up at him, “No sense jinxing the whole thing by being a slacker.”

 

“You were a nerd in college weren’t you?”

 

“No, I was highly motivated not to suck.” Shaw scribbled down another answer. “You’d benefit from that mindset, John.”

 

“I don’t suck.”

 

Shaw snorted, “I can’t believe you said that.”

 

“Sweetie, quit toying with Lurch, you have an unfair advantage,” Root’s voice chirped through their earpieces.

 

Shaw sat back in her seat with a smile, “So how great was my plan to get that laptop? Genius, right?”

 

“Sameen,” Root didn’t sound very thankful. “Did you have to drown her equipment in imitation strawberry syrup?”

 

“I saw an opportunity and I took it. I didn’t know what the kid had in the cup,” Shaw huffed. That was gratitude for you. “Stop complaining. You wanted the laptop, I got you the laptop.”

 

“Yes, but now I’m all sticky,” She lowered her voice to a tone that could only be described as bedroom, “And not in the fun way.”

 

Shaw gulped. This was not happening. She was not getting turned on by thoughts of sticky Root. No.

 

Thankfully Finch dropped in to save her sanity, “Ms. Groves was the laptop too badly damaged?”

 

“Oh please Harry, Shaw made a mess but nothing I couldn’t handle.”

 

“So you were able to access her files?”

 

“I had to pull the hard drive but, yes.”

 

“Okay what’s the deal then,” Shaw asked. “Why did her number come up?”

 

“Unfortunately, I haven’t found anything at all to shed light on why we’re here.”

 

“There has to be something,” Finch argued. He was just as frustrated with this bizarre number as the rest of the team.

 

“There isn’t,” Root replied.

 

“Everyone has secrets and by the way she never lets that laptop get too far from her sight,” Reese added.

 

“She does have an interesting hobby,” Root began; there was a certain color to her voice that Shaw knew meant the woman was up to something. Most likely an annoying something. There was no way Shaw was going to ask her to explain any further. It was clearly a trap.

 

Finch evidently did not pick up on it, “Well don’t leave us in suspense, Ms. Groves.”

 

“She apparently has a semi-lucrative side business self-publishing lesbian erotica.”

 

“No freaking way,” Shaw scoffed. Root had to be messing with them. Their number really did not seem the type. When she wasn’t teaching a class she was quiet, rather reserved actually. “This chick is a bigger nerd than Finch.”

 

“It’s true she wears Spiderman socks,” Reese agreed.

 

“It’s always the quiet ones,” Root hummed sagely. “Oh I’ve never tried that before.”

 

Finch made a choking noise, “Are you reading pornography right now Ms. Groves?”

 

“Pornography is such a strong term,” Root demurred.

 

“What do you mean never tried that? Tried what exactly?” Shaw blurted out. Apparently her brain and her mouth still were not on the same team today.

 

“Meaning there is stuff you have tried before, with ladies?” Detective Fusco simultaneously chimed in.

 

“How did you get on this line?” Shaw hissed. When did Lionel get on this line?

 

“I was meeting with Detective Fusco about another matter, Ms. Shaw.”

 

“Yeah, I was helping Glasses out. Now back to Banana Nut Crunch banging chicks.” Next time they met Shaw was going to kick him in his honey bunches of oats.

 

“I don’t kiss and tell Lionel,” Shaw could hear the smile in Root’s tone. “Unlike our number apparently, I doubt she came up with something like this without practical, hands on experience.”

 

“These things you haven’t tried...”

 

The pen in Shaw’s hand was in danger of being snapped in half. “Shut it, Lionel.”

 

“I agree let’s not encourage Ms. Groves,” Finch chimed in.

 

Shaw rolled her eyes. This conversation was Harold’s fault to begin with. You’d think a billionaire genius could pick up on context clues and not ask Root stupid questions when she used her teasing tone of voice. It wasn’t like Root was hard to read when she was plotting something annoying. It had been clear as day to Shaw.

 

“Don’t be jealous, Sweetie,” Root’s voice interrupted her mental rant.

 

“Jealous, of what?” Shaw sputtered, so she didn’t want to hear about any women Root may have slept with. She didn’t want to hear about women John may have slept with either, didn’t mean she wanted to sleep with him. She was so not jealous. “That is not what this is.”

 

“Really?”

 

“This is annoyance.” Shaw harrumphed. The skin on the back of her neck prickled as if to confirm that declaration. “We’re sitting here having to do actual homework, for a class, with teens, and you’re hanging out in the teacher’s lounge reading porn?”

 

“Technically that could still be considered jealousy, Shaw.”

 

She turned murderous eyes towards Reese. “Technically I could stab you with my pen, John.” She brandished said implement in his face for good measure.

 

“I’m at my desk in the IT office. I don’t think they have teacher’s lounges at colleges.” Root was clearly enjoying herself. “Do you have a teacher’s lounge Harry?”

 

Harold coughed. “That’s not exactly relevant to our current endeavor.”

 

“My point is,” Shaw cut him off, “We’re doing the real work of watching our number and you’re somewhere goofing off.”

 

“Actually,” Root drawled, “I’m getting off.”

 

“Someone make her stop talking.”

 

“You mean keep talking.”

 

“Ms. Groves!”

 

“I’m going to kill you.”

 

“The line. I’m getting off the line now. She needs me to go check on something.” Root chuckled, “You’re all a bunch of perverts.”

 

Six hours later Shaw snarled and tossed her phone over her shoulder and into the back seat of the car they were using for the night’s stakeout. “Problem?” Reese asked actually hoping for something, anything to break the tedium.

 

She rolled her head to the left to look at him, “When I understandably snap and shank Root you’ll help me hide in some third world country without internet so her fembot other half can’t find me right?”

 

He kept his eyes forward on their number’s home but Reese’s jaw twitched like he was trying to suppress a smile, “What did she do now?”

 

“Texting book recommendations…”

 

“That’s not so bad.”

 

“Based on the files she found on Lewis’ laptop.” She honestly didn’t know if she wanted to go find Root and strangle her or act out some of the smuttier portions of those books with her. She could probably do both actually…

 

Reese swallowed, “Maybe you could forward them to Lionel.”

 

The next afternoon Reese pulled another “borrowed” car up in front of a small coffee shop about a block from campus. Shaw unbuckled her seat belt, “I’ll go check in with Root.” She had been on watch for the day; Finch had directed them to meet her here when they stopped by the subway earlier.

 

“Better you than me after last night.”

 

“Chicken,” Shaw taunted him.

 

He didn’t even flinch, “Damn right.”

 

Shaw rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car. The little café didn’t look too crowded as she peered in through the glass doors. She side stepped an older couple who were exiting and walked in. The heady aroma of freshly ground coffee wafted around her. She took a deep breath feeling energized just from the smell. Shaw made a mental note to grab a cup before she left.

 

“Hey, Sweetie.” Shaw turned to see Root seated at a corner table by the window. The position offered a full range of view for the café’s dining area and a clear line of sight to both the front and kitchen doors. Nicely done.

 

Shaw made her way between the tables to take the seat across from her. Root was clutching a mug of something, the steam from which was fogging up her glasses. It was cute. Shaw resisted the urge to smile at the woman; she should still be pissed after that crap Root pulled last night, not thinking that the nerd was cute. “How long has she been here?”

 

“Hour and a half.” Root had followed Lewis to the little coffee shop from campus. “She’s meeting with one of her advisees.” She glanced at the oversized men’s watch on her wrist, “By my estimate, she should be packing up in about fifteen minutes give or take.”

 

Shaw nodded, knowing that Root’s estimates were basically facts, “Reese is waiting in the car.” She waved towards the door, “Go do nerd things. We’ll take over watch.”

 

Root made no move to leave the café, taking a sip from the mug of coffee in front of her instead. “I’m sure that won’t be nearly as enjoyable as our little girl’s night,” She said using the rim of the cup to hide her smile.

 

“Probably not,” Shaw shrugged her shoulders. She could admit that much. She always had fun with Root, even when the woman was annoying the crap out of her. Not that she was going to tell her that exactly. “Reese never steals snacks for me.”

 

Root leaned forward, “He’s not invested in taking care of you like I am.” There was none of her usual bravado in her eyes when she said it. She wondered what Root saw in her eyes in return.

 

Probably not what she wants to see.

 

Shaw sighed and chose to try and ignore Root’s true yet loaded statement for the moment. She glanced over to Lewis’ table, the professor was gesturing wildly around her head about something, woman looked a hot mess. “Are you sure the Machine isn’t just screwing with us on this number?”

 

“She’s not one for practical jokes, Sam.”

 

Shaw returned her gaze to Root. “Come on you keep telling us She’s evolving. Could some of those ones and zeros have evolved into a terrible sense of humor?”

 

“Ones and zeros huh?” Root bit her lip. Her gaze turned playful again.

 

Good playful banter, banter was better, Shaw could give her banter. “Yes, I know about binary code. I have watched a movie since 1997.”

 

“Stop it Sameen, you’re turning me on,” Root practically purred.

 

Shaw snorted, “Like that’s hard to do.”

 

“True,” Roots eyes darted to Shaw’s face and then back to the rest of the dining area. “You seem to keep me constantly revved up. Especially since the last time we worked closely together,” Root ran her index finger around the rim of her coffee cup.

 

Shaw laid her arm on the table and scooted forward, “Look, Root about that night I…”

 

She wasn’t sure how she was going to finish that sentence exactly but before she could try, Root placed her hand on Shaw’s arm and shook her head. Shaw raised an eyebrow at that. She’d have thought that Root would be ecstatic that she was even acknowledging it let alone attempting to talk about it. In fact she had started it by bringing the last time they worked together up in the first place. Was this just another way for Root to mess with her?

 

“I really want to hear where this is going,” Root said earnestly, as if reading her dark thoughts, “But we have other things to focus on,” Root nodded towards Lewis’ table. Shaw watched as Lewis pulled her phone out of her bag and answered it. She said hello several times before hanging up.

 

Root’s gaze trailed up to the ceiling for a moment as the Machine clearly relayed some information to her, “Unlisted number, call originating from within the city, no one speaks when she picks up. There have been more than a few calls like that recently.”

 

Shaw perked up at that news. “So our girl’s got a stalker?” Finally, a direction to go in.

 

“Maybe, in the very least a shy admirer.” Root, attention back on Shaw, took another sip from her cup, “The calls have all been made from a disposable cell phone. Phone was purchased in Iowa, with cash.”

 

“Iowa?” She might as well have said the moon for as much help as that nugget of information was.

 

Root tapped out a little beat on the table top with her fingertips. “If I remember correctly none of her current students or the faculty is from that part of the country. Harold is still running through the staff.”

 

“This number keeps going squirrely.”

 

“And you wondered why She wanted me here,” Root tilted her head to the side and smirked.

 

“I still do. This is weird but the only danger we’ve been in so far is from boredom. If the Machine had nothing better for you to do, you could have taken a little vaycay.”

 

“Who says I’m not?” Root picked up her coffee cup again, “In the very least we’ve been able to share some quality time.”

 

“In the very least you look like you’ve managed to get some sleep,” Shaw countered. Root could not keep going at the pace she had been. Someone needed to tell the damn Machine that Root wasn’t a robot. “You might want to go easy on the caffeine though.”

 

“Looks like she’s about to head out,” Root gestured over to where Lewis was pulling on her coat. She stood up as well. “I’ll leave you and the big lug to it.” Shaw nodded. Root smiled down at her like she wanted to say something more but after a beat turned and walked towards the door.

 

“Two large black coffees and a pesto panini to-go for Sam?” A dark haired waitress appeared next to the table holding out a drink carrier and a paper bag.

 

“I didn’t order anything.” Shaw happened to catch a glimpse of Root watching through the window. The other woman gave her a little wave before disappearing from sight.

 

The girl shrugged, “Well, you’re a Sam and I just deliver ‘em.”

 

Since Root was obviously behind the order, Shaw took the tray and bag from the girl. She frowned, “Do I know you?” The kid did look sort of familiar.

 

“Dr. Lewis’ class?” The girl jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the woman in question. “I sit over by the windows.”

 

Shaw pictured the class layout in her head. Goth looking kid sits three seats from the front, always wearing head phones. Gave some of the least stupid answers when the professor called on her to speak in class. She looked the girl up and down, khakis and a white polo shirt with a bright green apron.

 

“Uniform isn’t my usual style but I have to pay rent,” The girl offered having picked up on Shaw’s scrutiny.

 

Shaw pulled one of the cups of coffee from the tray about seventy percent sure it wasn’t poisoned or anything, “Everyone ends up in a crappy job sometime.”

 

The girl nodded, “You know, it’s cool that you guys are like expanding your horizons and stuff at your age.”

 

Shaw paused with the cup halfway to her mouth, “Excuse me?”

 

“Going back to school?” The girl clarified, “I mean your boyfriend’s like what sixty?”

 

Shaw snorted into her cup of coffee. God she couldn’t wait to mention that one to Reese. “Never too old to keep learning and all that,” She agreed. Dr. Lewis was heading towards the door now. Shaw put the cup back on the tray and stood up from the table. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a five. “Here.”

 

The girl held up her hands, “Tip’s already been handled.”

 

“Take it anyway,” Shaw waved the bill in the girl’s direction until she took it from her.

 

“Thanks,” She smiled pocketing the cash, “See you in class.”

 

“Yeah kid.” Shaw turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

 

“Sixty?” Reese growled when Shaw slid into the passenger seat of the car.

 

She smirked as she pulled on her seatbelt. “I don’t think you look a day over fifty-five.” She set Reese’s cup of coffee in the cup holder closest to him.

 

Reese tightened his jaw and pulled into traffic behind Lewis’ car. Shaw let him stew in silence for a bit as she ate her sandwich. It was better than she’d expect from a little place like that. She’d have to go back for another before this job was over.

 

“So Root says our number has a heavy breather situation.”

 

“I heard.” Shaw did her best not to wince at that, now realizing that if Reese had heard about his advanced age then he would have also overheard her entire conversation with Root.

 

“It’s the best lead we have so far.”

 

“A burner phone from Iowa isn’t much of a lead at all,” He grumbled. He had a point.

 

“This whole thing smells weird. A number that has no reason to be a number. The Machine calling in all hands on deck for it.”

 

He tightened his jaw, “I don’t like it either.”

 

Another class and then the weekend passed without any movement on Lewis. This time around Reese got to handle another number that popped up while Shaw stayed on this job. Not that she minded much, Reese’s new number was a coach at the Little Miss Tribeca Pageant. Pageant moms and toddlers? No fucking thank you. Shaw would take sitting bored in the car over that any day.

 

Tuesday rolled around and she found herself once again pushing open a familiar classroom door. She was a little later than normal. There had been an issue with her usual line on the subway. Though Finch had assured her it was due to a pigeon flying into a transformer or something non-ASI related. She’d tuned him out at pigeon, “Freaking rats with wings.”

 

There was a brown paper bag sitting on the desk that everyone now knew as Shaw’s. A couple of her classmates tried to inconspicuously watch what she’d do as it seemed someone had encroached on her territory. “Good thing you dorks are future librarians, you suck at being discreet,” She muttered under her breath.

 

She poked the bag with a finger. The paper felt pleasantly greasy. And what was that aroma? Corned Beef? Shaw smiled and pulled open the bag. “Come to mama.” She hefted a large sandwich into the air and set to hurriedly unwrapping it.

 

“Excuse me?” The girl seated to Shaw’s left tapped her on the arm before she could take her first bite.

 

Shaw turned her head to glare at the source of the voice, “Why exactly are you interrupting my dinner?”

 

“Uh you dropped this?” Her hand shook as she held a folded slip of paper out to Shaw.

 

“Oh,” Shaw took the paper from her hand. “Thanks.” The girl nodded and then turned her attention to shuffling some books around in her bag.

 

Shaw unfolded the paper. _I heard you were running a little late this evening. Wouldn’t want you to terrorize the coeds on an empty stomach. –R_

 

“Did you bring enough to share with the rest of the class?” Reese asked as he settled into the empty desk on the opposite side of Shaw.

 

Shaw took an enormous bite. She chewed about half of it before growling, “Get your own sandwich.”

 

“That’s a little hypocritical of you,” Reese snatched the note from her hand. “Root never brings me dinner.”

 

“You’re not her favorite.”

 

“Clearly not, she never tases me for fun.”

 

She thought about it as she chewed, “I’m sure tasing people is always fun for Root.”

 

He leaned across the aisle, “What are you doing, Shaw?”

 

“I was having a quiet dinner.”

 

“With Root. I heard the two of you in the coffee shop; there’s this weird vibe between you. This is the second time she’s got you food in as many days…”

 

“She’s being a good teammate. Keeping me from strangling these kids in a hangry rage.”

 

His mouth twisted like he didn’t know whether to yell at or feel sorry for her. She glared at him. Reese stayed silent, considering what he had overheard with what she hasn’t said. If he opted for pity she’d have to punch him, cover identities be damned. When his eyes came back to meet hers, however, they only showed confusion. “Shaw.”

 

“What?” He just stared at her. It was a sign of how much this thing developing with Root was weighing on her mind that she actually caved. “She’s less annoying than everyone else.”

 

Reese’s eyes narrowed at that declaration, “Weren’t you just threatening to shank her the other night for sending you annoying text messages?”

 

“Yes, and I threaten to shank everyone else for breathing.” Reese nodded conceding that point. “And you’d have to be dead not to recognize that she’s kind of hot.” She absent-mindedly took another bite of the sandwich in her hands, “In a nerdy sort of way.”

 

“If it was just that you would have already done your three night routine.” Shaw’s eyes narrowed. Damn, Reese had an annoying habit of actually listening during conversations. She never should have told him about her three night rule.

 

“We have to work together,” Shaw gave one last good effort to derail this, whatever it was, before she embarrassed herself. Not that she got embarrassed but John tended to blush when sex was brought up, so sensitive.

 

“And yet this, thing, between the two of you, is still happening.”

 

Screw it. He asked for it.

 

“I think she gets me,” Shaw released a long exhale. She took another bite and slowly chewed while she considered what she had just revealed. Reese stayed quiet as if sensing that one word would shut this down forever. “I could never give someone normal but I don’t think that’s what she wants.” She licked a bit of mustard from her lip, “I think she just wants me.”

 

“She hasn’t exactly been subtle about that.”

 

“What, you’re not going to tell me I’m crazy?” Reese cocked an eyebrow at her. “Crazy for considering this, you know besides my crazy in general.”

 

“I trust you know what you’re doing. I just wanted to be sure you were aware you were doing it in the first place.”

 

Shaw tried to roll some of the tension from her shoulders; it was like her body had to twist itself up for her to force this conversation out. “Sort of hard not to notice.” She’d been trying to wrap her head around it for weeks now. “And I don’t know if I’ve necessarily decided to do anything.”

 

“Not strangling Root is a decision.”

 

“Not strangling Root is more because I’m sure she’d enjoy it.”

 

“Look I told you Shaw, we don’t have to walk through the dark alone.” The corner of his mouth quirked up, “I don’t think anything lurking in the dark would ever be stupid enough to mess with the two of you together.”

 

“That was almost sweet; I think I may throw up this delicious sandwich.”

 

“If you’re not going to finish it?” Reese stuck out his hand to make a grab for the food.

 

Shaw whipped it away from him, “Oh I’ll finish it even if I leave it on your shoes later in retaliation for you forcing me into girl talk.” She took another bite to prove her point.

 

“You don’t enjoy our sensitive chats?”

 

“Our quality time is better spent threatening and then kneecapping idiots,” She caught an astonished look on the face of one of the kids passing their seats, “In Call of Duty,” She exclaimed loudly. “Got to own some noobs in Call of Duty later.”

 

Reese tilted his head and gave her his best what the fuck look, “Call of Duty? Noobs?”

 

She shrugged, “The bros in the campus center are all excited about the latest version.” Three of them had droned on and on about it the other night when she was in line for her after class stakeout snack. She almost went at them with a spork to get them to shut up.

 

Reese scratched his jaw, “You and Root could actually work.”

 

She scoffed around a mouthful of bread, “Because I can improvise?”

 

“Because you speak nerd,” He replied.

 

“If that was all it took Root would have a thing for Harold.” They both made disgusted faces at that thought.

 

Reese shifted in his seat. “Are you as uncomfortable as I am right now?”

 

“More so,” Shaw shuddered. She set down the sandwich. “See the horror your crap sensitive chats lead to?”

 

“Don’t worry I think the two of us have reached our limit for the year.” Reese sat back in his seat, “Now your girlfriend…” He taunted.

 

“I don’t do girlfriend. And again I haven’t decided to do anything.” Shaw tilted her head in thought, “You’re not going to do something stupid like threaten her if she has dishonorable intentions are you?”

 

Reese chuckled, “When have threats ever worked with Root?”

 

Later that night Shaw checked in with Finch while she sat watching the professor’s house once again. “Harold, please tell me you’ve found something? Thursday’s class should be fine but we’re talking about a group project next week. If I get stuck in a group with most of these kids I’m going to be the cause of a number or two coming up.”

 

“I’m sorry Ms. Shaw but I have very little new to report.”

 

“Very little means there’s something though right?”

 

“I have discovered that there was another name on the title for brownstone when Dr. Lewis purchased it. A Parker Stephens.”

 

Shaw had been hoping for something more than that, “It took you this long to find that out?”

 

“The server the city keeps real-estate records on was offline the past week and a half being upgraded,” Finch defended himself. “I obviously couldn’t access the information about Ms. Stephens before today.”

 

“Obviously.” Shaw tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. It was minor but it was something, “Hmm think this woman could be Lewis’ hands on experience?”

 

“While I do not wish to remember how Ms. Groves came to that theory, it is possible that Ms. Stephens was romantically involved with Dr. Lewis.”

 

“Was?”

 

“Parker Stephens died in a car crash two years ago.”

 

“Think the professor was involved somehow?” She didn’t seem the type but any workable theory would be a blessing at this point.

 

“I don’t know what to think Ms. Shaw.” She could just picture Harold shaking his head in exasperation. He was probably getting those little wrinkles in his forehead from all the frustrated squinting. “Thus far we’re woefully short on reasons for Dr. Lewis’ number to appear.”

 

“What about the weird phone calls she’s been getting?”

 

“It could simply be a matter of a wrong number.”

 

Shaw snorted. A coincidence? Not likely. “You don’t honestly believe that do you?”

 

“Even if the phone calls are significant we have no idea of how they are or who is making them.” Okay he did have a point there.

 

“Well what about this Stephens chick? Did she have family? A record? Could Lewis’ number have popped up because of her even though she’s been gone for years?”

 

“Thus far, nothing about her stands out at all, just like Dr. Lewis. I can’t make the pieces fit. Dr. Lewis hits none of our normal red flags. Perhaps her sexual orientation would be a motive if she was currently seeing someone but it seems that Ms. Stephens was the last.”

 

“Maybe Stephens’ job?” Shaw could hear the clacking of keys as Finch apparently searched for that information.

 

“I don’t know how knowing that she was apparently a software engineer…” Harold stuttered, “Oh my.”

 

“Software? Root said that Lewis’ laptop was extra secure especially for someone who doesn’t work with computers.”

 

“We need to find out what Ms. Stephens was working on before she died.”

 

Turns out that Parker Stephens had served two tours in the Air Force before going to work in the private sector. The firm she worked for had funnily enough closed down the year before due to accusations that the software they had developed for military drones had also been sold illegally to the North Koreans.

 

“What do you bet Stephens knew about it and that’s why she had her little accident?” Reese suggested as they gathered around Finch’s computer in the subway station Thursday afternoon.

 

“It’s as likely a theory as any,” Finch agreed. “Ms. Stephens’ supervisor was one of the company heads who was brought up on charges.” He hit a few keys bringing up the man’s mug shot. “He is serving time in an off the book federal facility. The company’s owner, Malcolm Jefferies,” A DMV photo appeared, of a bespectacled man with a prominent receding hairline, “However, has managed to remain out of custody due to some imaginative legal maneuvering.”

 

Shaw pointed from the monitor showing a picture of a smiling Parker Stephens to that of Malcolm Jefferies, “Let me guess a new trial date is coming up?”

 

“Indeed it is.” Finch hit a few keys and a new window popped up containing details on the trial. “Next week in fact.”

 

“Jefferies must think Stephens told Lewis something relevant to the case,” Reese surmised leaning in to read over Finch’s shoulder.            

 

Finch glanced up at him, “Dr. Lewis was not listed on any of the witness lists released during the discovery phase of the trial prep.”

 

“That wouldn’t exactly stop the guy from being paranoid about what she may know.”

 

Reese stood back and crossed his arms over his chest, “If he was selling info to the North Koreans shouldn’t he have come up as a relevant number?”

 

“Perhaps he did,” Finch adjusted his glasses. “It could be that his influence expands beyond the legal sphere.”

 

“Meaning he had enough clout to keep the likes of Control and her boys off his back?” Shaw bit her lip, which would make the guy a serious player. This number just got a lot more dangerous. She should probably grab more ammo while she was here.

 

“Until the information became too public to avoid any scrutiny,” Finch nodded, “And even then he sacrificed a few underlings and all it seems to have cost him was the company. Jefferies is still independently wealthy and retains his freedom for now.”

 

“Please tell me we’re going to do something about the for now part?” Reese asked. Shaw nodded her agreement. His shady business practices would put a lot of lives in danger.

 

“I’ll certainly add it to the agenda.”

 

Later that evening Shaw and Reese were waiting in the hallway outside of their classroom. Driving in together from the subway had meant that both arrived early for once and the janitorial staff was still cleaning up the room from the day’s classes. Shaw glared at that kid Marco from class and his little crony, who could only be described as a frat boy, as they blatantly checked her out as they passed them on the way to the vending machines. “Not in a million years, with an unlimited supply of antibiotics,” She pointed at Reese, “And his dick.”

 

“Bitch,” Marco hissed.

 

Reese reached out and grabbed her shoulder before she could charge after the little shit. Still the look on her face must have spooked them because they stomped off pretty quickly. “You just have to make friends wherever you go.” Reese shook his head, “You already broke his nose.”

 

“Not with my fist,” Shaw growled as she continued to glare after the two idiots. When they were almost out of sight mouthy Marco was suddenly knocked off his feet. “What the hell?”

 

A large gray cart rolled into view being pushed by Root. Shaw watched as she bent down and whispered something to the boy who was still lying on the ground. The kid nodded frantically and then stumbled to his feet. He grabbed his friend by the arm and then took off down the hallway Root and her cart had appeared from.

 

Root pushed the cart towards Reese and Shaw with a wide smile on her face. “Hey, Kids.”

 

“That could be considered vehicular assault Root,” Reese pointed at the cart.

 

“Am I under arrest?” She looked Shaw up and down, “Can I request that Sameen put the cuffs on me?”

 

“What are you doing with,” Shaw waved her arm at the cart, “All that?”

 

“Maintenance on the classroom projection systems. I’m running a little behind.” She lowered her voice, “I had to go take care of a number in the Village on my lunch break.”

 

Shaw pursed her lips. She would have loved to have let off some steam chasing a few perps through the Village. “And you didn’t call me.”

 

“Next time, Sweetie,” Root smirked. She tapped her hands against the cart’s handle, “Anyway just being a good little worker bee. The mobile attitude adjustments are a bonus.” She pushed the cart against the wall and stepped in close to Shaw’s side.

 

Shaw fought her instinct to take a half step to the left to put more space between them as Reese rolled his eyes. “Any luck chasing down those phone calls?”

 

Root bit her lip, “There were two more this morning, cell phone towers have now pinged our caller to a one mile radius around the campus.”

 

“So they’ve gotten closer. According to Finch the previous calls were tracked to towers on the other side of the city,” Reese explained.

 

“Stephens’ shady ass former employer getting antsy to get his hands on whatever it is he thinks Lewis has?”

 

“Doesn’t really explain the calls,” Reese tensed his jaw. “Why keep calling her and hanging up without saying anything? How is that going to get them what they want?”

 

“Maybe they’re trying to scare her?”

 

“She doesn’t seem scared to me,” Root adjusted her glasses. “She keeps moving through her routine like normal.”

 

Shaw blew out an aggravated puff of breath, “Even when we have some of the answers this number remains squirrely.”

 

“Well, She tells me that our best move is to stay the course and remain keeping a close eye on Dr. Lewis for the moment.”

 

“Is it wrong that I hope these guys make their move before we get stuck having to do our group assignments?” Reese asked.

 

Shaw scowled at the very thought of their impending group project hell, “Not to me.”

 

Root reached out and squeezed Shaw’s arm, “You’re not the best barometer of right and wrong, Sweetie.”

 

Shaw whipped her head to the side to glare at her, “Like you’re any better?”

 

“Oh no, and I don’t claim to be,” Root held up her hands. She turned to walk back to her cart, “We’re all delinquents.”

 

Reese nodded, “It’s why we have Finch.”

 

“That and the paychecks,” Shaw added. God knows she couldn’t afford very many steak dinners on her day job’s salary alone.

 

“Technically I don’t get paid,” Root chuckled.

 

“Stolen drug money counts.”

 

Root began pushing her cart down the hallway. “Not if you ask Harry,” She called over her shoulder.

 

“See moral compass.”

 

Another class finished meant another night spent in the car bored out of their minds. “Flip you for it?”

 

“Shaw I don’t have to be at work until noon tomorrow. You have a shift starting at nine.”

 

“So? I’ve gone in on no sleep before.”

 

“So have I.” Reese rolled his eyes at her. “I’m actually a cop.”

 

“Not hardly,” She fired back. “You practically got that badge out of a box of cereal.” They were arguing over who would go back up Lionel tonight should he get a break in a number related case he was working. “You took the last number. I need some action before I go crazy.”

 

“I’m sure Root…”

 

“I will force feed you your own spleen if you finish that sentence,” Shaw snarled.

 

Reese wisely stayed silent.

 

Another hour passed before he spoke again. “On the corner, hooded sweatshirt,” Reese pointed. Someone was standing two houses down from Lewis’ place. From the way their body was positioned it wasn’t hard to tell that they were staring right at it.

 

“Why hello there creepy.” Shaw popped open her door, as Reese did the same.

 

The figure turned and seemed to stumble when they noticed their approach. “Don’t do it,” Shaw grumbled to herself. The figure’s head swiveled between Reese and Shaw and the opposite end of the street. Back, forth, back, forth, and then they noticeably shifted their weight.

 

Crap they were going to bounce. “Hey you!” The figure took off running. Shaw glanced at Reese before they sprinted off to follow, “Why do they always run?”

 

“Maybe because you yell at them?”

 

“Good point I am scary as hell.”

 

Reese and Shaw charged forward. Whoever the creep in the hood was, he was fast. He quickly created a wide gap between them. He was closing in on a t-shaped intersection at the end of the street. Shaw eyed an alleyway coming up. “I got an idea. Make sure he takes a right,” She huffed. She quickly cut down the alley before Reese had a chance to answer. Her feet splashed against the wet pavement as she sprinted between buildings. She heard the pop of a gunshot. She hoped that was Reese.

 

After another hundred feet she burst out of the alley. She turned towards the cross street she was hoping the creeper in the hood was running down. One hundred feet, then fifty, then twenty five. She heard the slap of shoes coming towards her. She pushed her legs harder. Twenty feet, ten, she saw a blur of movement to the left just ahead of her.

 

With one last surge of adrenaline she shot forward and slammed right into her prey. She locked her hand into the fabric of the hoodie as they fell to the ground. Fortunately, the creeper hit the asphalt first breaking Shaw’s fall. Still it wasn’t the softest of landings. The world strobed red then black as her head connected with the ground, but she stayed conscious.

 

After a beat, Shaw groaned and rolled off of the figure. Her left cheek burned. Must have scraped it on the pavement when she hit the ground. She heard heavy footsteps. A second later Reese was towering over her, “You good?” He asked. She nodded.

 

He knelt down next to their creeper. Reese pulled back the hood and then rolled the figure over, “Wait.” He brushed strands of blonde hair away from what Shaw now realized was a woman’s face.

 

Shaw sat up and frowned as she recognized that face, “So this entire squirrely number…”

 

“Wasn’t for Lewis, it was for Stephens.”

 

“So what do we know kids?” Root asked as she breezed in to the safe house where they had taken the apparently resurrected Parker Stephens after Shaw knocked her out. Reese led her into the kitchen where Shaw was while Stephens was still unconscious on the couch in the adjoining living room area.

 

“Not much since Shaw managed to concuss Stephens when she tackled her,” Reese replied mainly to get a rise out of Shaw.

 

Shaw, as expected, turned her head from the cupboards she had been rifling through in search of food to glare up at him, “You can’t expect me not to concuss people I chase down when I’m expecting them to be a perp.”

 

“Let’s just be glad that Ms. Shaw didn’t shoot anyone this time,” Finch’s voice rang out through their ear wigs.

 

“Et tu Harold? Not cool.”

 

“Well one of you psychos fired at someone,” Fusco grumbled. Reese had called him to watch the house while they transported Stephens.

 

“It was a warning shot Lionel,” Reese replied.

 

“It’s a ton of paperwork.”

 

“I’ll take care of it,” Reese promised.

 

Shaw gave up her search for snacks and turned to face the rest of the room. Root glanced over at her and rolled her eyes at Reese. Then her eyes narrowed as she focused on Shaw’s face. What was that about?

 

“Ha! You don’t even take care of it when it’s for your actual job; let alone this black ops crap.”

 

“Do the two of you have to argue about it now?” Shaw snapped.

 

“How is she here?” Reese asked to finally change the subject. “Parker Stephens.”

 

“It’s obvious that Ms. Stephens somehow faked her death. Most likely with help from the government because she was expected to testify against Malcolm Jeffries.”

 

“If that’s the case what is she doing lurking on street corners stalking her ex-girlfriend?” There’s no way the marshals would allow something like that to happen, which meant that something had gone very pear-shaped with her protection detail.

 

“Sometimes you just can’t get the right girl out of your system no matter what you try,” Root quipped winking at Shaw. She went over to the pantry and started digging around for something.

 

“You’ve had numbers in witsec before though, if someone is after her why didn’t Stephens’ new identity’s number come up?” Shaw asked.

 

“The fact that it did not is indeed troubling.”

 

“But She found a way for us to save Stephens anyway,” Root pointed out.

 

“I prefer when your robot takes the direct approach,” Shaw told her.

 

“Let’s not assume that Dr. Lewis is completely safe until we speak with Ms. Stephens,” Finch directed. “Mr. Reese now that Root has joined Ms. Shaw at the safe house perhaps it’s best if you return to watch over Dr. Lewis at least until we get some additional answers. I’m sure Detective Fusco can’t stay there all night.”

 

“Damn right I can’t.”

 

“Sure Finch, I’ll head that way and relieve Lionel.”

 

“Bring coffee.”

 

Reese rolled his eyes. He glanced at Shaw, “Call me if you need backup.”

 

“No worries Lurch. I’ve got her back,” Root replied for her, her tone was slightly heated.

 

When Reese walked out Shaw turned on Root. “What was with the growly Lurch routine this time?”

 

Her back was to Shaw as she worked on something at the sink. “Root,” Shaw tried again. She reached out and turned off the tap. Root spun to face Shaw. She had been wetting a paper towel.

 

Shaw tilted her head in confusion, “I’m sure the maid comes on Monday.” Root shook her head. She reached out and dabbed at the cut on Shaw’s cheek with the damp paper towel.

 

Shaw sucked in a pained breath, “Forgot that was there.”

 

Root scowled, “The helper monkey should have reminded you to take care of it.”

 

“He was kind of busy lugging around the chick I knocked out.” Root’s mouth turned up in a little grin at that. Shaw halfheartedly smacked at her hand, “Quit fussing.”

 

“Take care of yourself and I won’t fuss.”

 

“Pot, kettle.”

 

“Not exactly, Sameen.” Root leaned in close, “I’d actually love it if you fussed over me.”

 

A groan brought their attention to the living area. Stephen’s arm twitched where it was hanging off of the sofa and then it was pulled out of view. Root and Shaw shared a glance and then moved into the living room. Shaw glared down at the woman, “Good morning, Sunshine.”

 

Stephens quickly sat up and then grabbed her aching head with both hands, “What? Who, who are you?” She groaned, “Did Jeffries send you?”

 

“No,” Shaw shook her head, “We’re more of a concerned third party. Your dumbass has got us real concerned Ms. Stephens.”

 

“Sam,” Root scolded her. Shaw held up her hands as if she really didn’t get why Root was interrupting her.

 

“And I’m supposed to just take you at face value?”

 

“It’s good that you’re skeptical,” Root sat down on the coffee table next to the sofa Stephens was sitting on, “But if Jeffries had sent us, you never would have woken up from your little nap.” Shaw titled her head towards the kitchen. Root gave her a slight nod and turned her focus back to Stephens.

 

She slumped back against the back of the couch, “What do you want from me?”

 

“To help you,” Root replied.

 

“Why?”

 

Root twirled her right hand around, “It’s sort of what we do.”

 

“The marshals were supposed to help me and now a bunch of them are dead.”

 

“Yeah let’s start with that,” Shaw said walking back into the room with a glass of water in her hand. She handed the glass to Stephens and then pulled a small pill bottle from the pocket of her hoodie. She popped the cap and shook two pills into the palm of her hand. She gave those to Stephens as well. She held up the bottle so she could clearly see the label, “Tylenol, won’t do much more than take the edge off.”

 

Stephens carefully nodded and then popped the pills into her mouth, chasing them with a gulp of water. “I used to box a little bit when I was in the Air Force; I know how a concussion works.”

 

Shaw crossed her arms and moved to stand just behind Root. “You feeling up to a little twenty questions?”

 

“Might as well, I don’t guess you two are going to just let me walk out of here.”

 

Shaw snorted, “Good guess.”

 

“You mentioned the marshals; you’ve been in witness protection since you died? In Iowa somewhere?” Root asked to begin.

 

“Yes, you two know about Jeffries?” At Root and Shaw’s nods she added, “I was supposed to testify against him. About a month ago I got a message from my handler with my emergency code.” She took a deep breath, “When I got to the evac point it wasn’t the Federal Marshals who were waiting for me.”

 

“And you got away somehow?”

 

“I never went in. Meeting location was in a public area, lot of crowds, easy to blend in. I saw them but lucked out and they didn’t see me somehow. I wasn’t sure what to do so I went and found a hotel room a couple towns over. Paid cash. Waited for another message.” She clenched her jaw, “There was something on the news the next day about a bunch of Federal Agents killed in a drug raid. I put two and two together.”

 

“And you’ve been running ever since?”

 

Stephens closed her eyes, “Yeah.”

 

“Why run here? Coming back to your hometown, even if it’s as big as New York is sort of stupid.”

 

“What my associate means to say is, isn’t coming to New York like walking right into the lion’s den?” Root attempted to smooth Shaw’s statement over.

 

“No, your friend’s right. I know it was stupid.”

 

“Then why do it?”

 

“You were obviously watching Caroline’s house. So I guess you know about me and her too.” Stephens leaned forward, forearms on her thighs and hung her head, “These people are going to kill me. I just wanted to see her one last time before they do.” She started to cry.

 

Shaw glanced at Root with wide eyes. She could not deal with crying. They had an entire silent conversation in a look. “Come on,” Root said kindly to Stephens. “There’s a bedroom with a bathroom in the back. Let’s get you cleaned up a little and then you can lie back down while we figure out what to do next.”

 

Once Root walked the woman down the hallway Shaw tapped her ear, “You get all that, Finch?”

 

“I did.”

 

“What do you think? Is she the real reason behind this freaky number?”

 

“Undoubtedly,” He replied. Shaw could hear the click of keys as he typed. “It’s the only logical conclusion.”

 

“Do you think Lewis was actually in any danger?”

 

“That remains to be seen,” Finch took a breath, “However, as we’ve observed nothing to indicate that anyone other than us has been watching her, I suspect that removing Ms. Stephens from the immediate area should ensure Dr. Lewis’ safety.”

 

Shaw heard the clack of Root’s boots on the hardwood floor. The woman herself appeared a moment later, “She’s lying down.”

 

Shaw nodded, “We should check in on her in a bit, she was already out longer than I’d like from that bump on the head.”

 

“Even when it isn’t on purpose when you knock someone out you really knock them out,” Root smiled.

 

“Her story about the agents killed in the raid checks out,” Finch told them. “The dead men were all from the protection branch of the agency, they shouldn’t have been involved in a drug raid to begin with.”

 

“Jefferies’ guys killed them to get to her and then staged the failed raid to cover their tracks.”

 

“And it worked surprisingly well.” Shaw heard Finch take a ragged breath, “The fact that the Machine didn’t seem to pick up on their activity at all until after the fact worries me.”

 

“Not gonna lie and say it make me feel all tingly either.” Root for once didn’t have anything to add. Shaw knew for a fact that meant she was worried about the implications too. Root hardly ever missed a chance to sing her god’s praises.

 

“We need to get Ms. Stephens out of the city. If Jeffries can access witsec’s files and kill federal agents so easily then there is no way I can conceive of for Ms. Stephens to safely testify.”

 

“What about Dr. Lewis?” Root asked.

 

“Once Ms. Stephens fails to appear in court Malcolm Jeffries will have no reason to harm her.”

 

Shaw clenched her teeth, none of this sat right with her. It seemed like another case of the bad guys stepping all over the little people. But she couldn’t see any other options either. “Fine, so how do you want to do this?”

 

It was decided that Root would use her contacts to set up a new identity for Stephens. The woman had actually been a model protectie prior to everything going pear-shaped so she should be able to adapt to another new identity as long as she was well hidden from Jeffries. Harold had fashioned some temporary identification so that they could travel and Root would take care of the rest once they were safely out from under Jeffries’ sphere of influence. Shaw stood in the bedroom giving Stephens one last once over before Root spirited her away.

 

“You’re going to be sensitive to light and sound for the next few days. It’ll be hard to focus so problem solving might come a bit more slowly than usual. Don’t try. Just do exactly what my friend says and keep some sunglasses handy.”

 

“You must really think I’m an idiot.”

 

“I’d tell anyone that actually. It’s pretty standard.”

 

“No, I mean risking my life coming back here just to see a woman I couldn’t even work up the nerve to talk to on the phone.”

 

Shaw fought the urge to groan. Was there anything remotely about her that said sensitive chats, apply here? “I’m told love makes idiots out of the best people.”

 

Stephens slowly nodded. “When I found out about those marshals all I could think about was her face. If I could see her again then maybe dying would be okay. I don’t know what I would have said if I had gotten the nerve up to actually talk to her. She was the one that could talk about the emotional stuff. I never really could.”

 

“Maybe it’s not about what you would have said, just that she mattered enough to you that you wanted to say something at all? Trying to do something that didn’t come naturally just for her, because she was that important to you, I think that says a lot.” Stephens stared at her blankly. Shaw frowned, “Now I sound like an idiot.”

 

“No, you’re actually smarter than you look.”

 

“Insulting my intelligence?” Shaw’s eyes narrowed, “Yeah, back to thinking you’re an idiot.”

 

Stephens laughed as she stood up. She held out a hand to Shaw, “Thank you.”

 

Shaw shook her hand, “How about you don’t do anything else this stupid, while my friend is with you, and we’ll call it even?”

 

“I’ll keep her in line,” Root called from the doorway. When Shaw turned to glance at her, Root had a weird look on her face though it was quickly replaced with one of her manic grins. “If you’re done doing your doctor routine, we need to go.”

 

“She should be able to walk and talk without passing out again.”

 

“That’s good enough for now,” Root replied. Stephens picked up a small go bag they had prepped for her and walked out of the room. Root turned to follow.

 

Shaw shot forward and reached out for Root’s hand, “Root?” She stopped and cocked her head to the side to look at Shaw, question in her eyes. “Don’t let that idiot get you shot.” She didn’t like the fact that Root was going to escort Stephens from the city alone.

 

Root smiled that stupid soft smile again, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Sameen.” She squeezed Shaw’s hand, “I know there’s still something you want us to _try_ to talk about.”

 

The emphasis on the word try was not lost on Shaw. “Yeah,” She looked at the wall just behind Root’s shoulder. Root dipped her head at her and turned to usher Stephens out of the apartment. Shaw stayed standing in the bedroom. She heard the apartment door open and footsteps walking out, the door closing again behind them.

 

She eventually made her way to the subway a few hours later. Finch informed her that Root had managed to get Stephens out of the city seemingly undetected. “For the record, I don’t like this. To save Stephens we have to let the case against that asshole Jefferies crash and burn.”

 

“Not exactly Ms. Shaw, Ms. Stephens informed Ms. Groves that she managed to keep some files hidden in a secure location within the city all this time. She forwarded them to me this morning prior to their departure from New York. In turn I’ve taken the liberty of releasing those files to the media. Rest assured that everyone will soon know the sort of man Malcolm Jefferies is.”

 

“Small favor.” Parker Stephens and Caroline Lewis’ life together was still ruined. She walked towards the subway car. The guns needed cleaning.

 

“Sometimes it’s the small victories that matter the most,” Finch called after her.

 

Two weeks later, Shaw kicked her feet up on the edge of Harold’s desk. He and Reese were off working a number while she sat nerd. The job was at the Metropolitan Opera, and she had emphatically refused to take part in it. She pat Bear’s head. “This one is all Harold.”

 

“Not an opera fan, Sweetie?”

 

Shaw looked up to see Root striding towards her. She looked good, back in one of her signature leather jackets and a pair of knee high boots over black jeans. More importantly she was moving with her normal grace, which told Shaw she was most likely returning unharmed.

 

Shaw glanced down at Bear, “Some watch dog you are.” He stood up and trotted over to Root, who gave him a hearty scratch behind the ears.

 

Root smiled down at Bear, “Awe he knows I’m mostly harmless.” She gave him one more pat and then motioned for him to go to his bed.

 

“Mostly harmless like a nuclear warhead.”

 

Root beamed at Shaw, “You say the nicest things.”

 

“Did you get Stephens settled in to a new home?”

 

Root nodded as she walked past her and went into the subway car. Shaw heard the gun locker being opened. She pushed off from Harold’s desk and spun her chair in that direction, “Don’t touch my stuff.”

 

“What if I say pretty please?”

 

“I’d still say no,” Shaw called back to her, “The last time you borrowed one of my long guns the sights were all off when you returned it.”

 

“Don’t worry Sameen; I just need to pick up a new suppressor. There was an incident with mine and some quick setting concrete. Your precious toys are safe for now.”

 

Shaw almost asked about it but then decided she wanted answers to her original question more. “Back to my question, is Stephens safe?”

 

“Between what Harold and I set up for her, she should be, as long as she doesn’t try to look up anymore old flames.”

 

Shaw heard the gun locker close again. “I get the feeling that Caroline Lewis was the only one worth looking up to her.”

 

“Sometimes one is all you need to get you into trouble,” Root called back.

 

“So I’m told,” Shaw replied as her focus returned to the screen in her hand. Root remained in the subway car for a few more minutes gathering odds and ends and shoving them into a small bag. Not that Shaw periodically looked away from her reading to watch her or anything.

 

Eventually Root came to stand beside her chair, “Good book?”

 

Shaw glanced up at her, “This stuff isn’t so bad now that the threat of having to do a group project on it isn’t hanging over my head.”

 

“It’s good to see you’re sticking with it,” Root smiled warmly at her. “It’s important to have hobbies.”

 

“Well my last hobby continues to surprise me.” As Root’s smile began to widen she hastily added, “And bite me in the ass, so I figured I’d go for something a little more low-key.” Shaw swept her eyes down on the screen.

 

“Speaking of,” Root tapped a black fingernail on the case of Shaw’s tablet. “I took the liberty of sending you some new reading material.” She leaned in close and whispered in her ear, “I’ve highlighted several relevant passages.” Shaw swallowed at the brush of Root’s lips against her skin. After a beat she stepped away.

 

“Now, I’ve got to go see a man about a horse.”

 

Shaw looked up, “An actual horse?”

 

Root just grinned at her, “Enjoy your reading, Sameen.” She turned and made her way out of the subway. “There’ll be a quiz when I get back.”

 

When the echoes of her boots falling against the tile faded away Shaw tapped the screen again. Closing out of what she had been reading she pulled up her list of recent downloads. “What the hell is the lavender collection?”

 

Shaw opened one of the titles and began to skim through the pages. Her eyes grew rounder the further along she went. She rolled her eyes skyward, “Root would highlight a passage on restraints.”

 

Shaw bit her lip and settled back in her seat, seemed like she had some homework to do.

 

 

 


End file.
